Episode 6896 (17th June 2014)
"After discovering that George may not regain consciousness; Donna gets April to pack, determined to flee the situation, but as she tries to say her goodbyes, Ross overhears and realises what she is up to; and at the factory, Megan slips a file into her bag and, concerned by what she sees, tells Jai she knows how much financial trouble he's in." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Leyla is shocked to see her bank statement and thinks her card has been cloned. Donna tells Ross that she is going to the hospital to find out about George. Ross advises her to stay calm and act normal, but it's clear that he is as worried as she is. Marlon finds Robbie washing in The Woolpack, but he is evasive about where he is staying. Over at the factory, Jai doesn't want Megan interfering with the accounts but she slips a file into her bag as she goes for lunch. At the hospital, Donna is shocked when she discovers that George might not regain consciousness. Megan is concerned by what she sees in the file and Jai is irked when she tells him that she knows how much trouble he's in. Leyla overhears their argument. Donna struggles with her guilt when George's wife Beatrice tells her that they need to catch whoever did this. Leyla finds out that she hasn't been scammed and is surprised to find out that she's spent that much money on clothes. She lets slip to Alicia about overhearing Jai and Megan's argument. Back home, Donna ushers April to pack, determined to flee the situation. James agrees to move in with Chas permanently when she builds the courage to ask him. After speaking to Alicia, Leyla decides she needs to invest her money and picks the shop as the perfect place to do so. David gets a shock to arrive back and find her rearranging the layout of the store. Donna tries to say some surreptitious goodbyes and an alarmed Ross overhears and cottons on. Jai apologises to Megan for getting angry with her, he tries to assure her that he's got everything under control. Ross confronts Donna about her running off, telling her that by running away she's drawing attention to them both. She apologises and leaves regardless. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) Guest cast *PC Muybridge - Kate Hampson *Beatrice Treadwell - Christine Cox *George Treadwell - Geoff Holman Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, Hallway, Backroom, Kitchen, Gents toilets, Back hallway/stairs *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *David's - Shop floor and front, Stockroom *Café Main Street - Public café, Exterior *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Living room, Kitchen, Hallway/stairs, Donna's bedroom, Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, Office, Staff Room *Home Farm - Office *Hotten General - Ward, Corridor Notes *This episode was transmitted at the later time of 7.30pm as Local News and ITV News were broadcast at the later time of 7.10pm due to coverage of FIFA World Cup Live. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns